Latin name of the genus and species: Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Gedi Two Kisxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of decorative-type Chrysanthemum plant, herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Kis.xe2x80x99 The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Red Elanixe2x80x99 (undistributed in the United States, origin unknown) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety xe2x80x98Gedi Oro 8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,569). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in Staden, Belgium, in October, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Staden, Belgium and in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Kisxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Kis.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Kisxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Light bronze colored inflorescence.
2. Decorative-type inflorescence.
3. Naturally blooms in mid September.
4. Plant form is exceptionally round.
5. Plant has an extremely flexible habit.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the female parent variety, xe2x80x98Red Elanixe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics. However, plants of the new cultivar have light bronze ray florets as compared to red ray florets of xe2x80x98Red Elani.xe2x80x99 Additionally, plants of the new cultivar have almost twice as many ray florets as xe2x80x98Red Elani.xe2x80x99 Further, the new variety is taller than xe2x80x98Red Elani.xe2x80x99
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi Oro 8xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however the inflorescence of the new cultivar has more ray florets and less disc florets than plants of the male parent variety. The ray florets of the new variety are a lighter bronze in color, whereas the ray florets of the male parent variety, xe2x80x98Gedi Oro 8xe2x80x99 are darker bronze in color. Additionally, the new variety blooms approximately two weeks earlier than the male parent variety.
The new cultivar is similar to the commercial variety xe2x80x98Gedi Two Sapxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,731) in plant shape and flower type. In comparison to xe2x80x98Gedi Two Sapxe2x80x99, the new variety has a smaller diameter inflorescence with lighter bronze ray florets. The new variety is also taller and blooms approximately 3 weeks earlier than xe2x80x98Gedi Two Sap.xe2x80x99